poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojiran103/Poptropica: TRAVEL AROUND THE WORLD!!
This is gonna be a short story, just a fun thing I wanted to do the same with my PopDonalds, with a new special warrior, that will ALWAYS stay with us, Fearless Tornado! ''Torippu 1: Nihon! (Trip 1: Japan!) Super Hawk: Boy...Japan is such a beatiful place... Rough Fang: Why did we have to go here!? Fearless Tornado: 1, we payed 1,000,000,000$ for the airport, 2, everyone execpt you agreed to go here, 3, we all think this is a lovely place. Rough Fang: Hmph! *crosses his arms* Shaky Noodle: These noodles are DELICOUS!!! Fearless Tornado: And hot at the same time. Super Hawk: Japan's tradition sure sure is quite the charm. Shaky Noodle: Right on- Japanese Teen: *walks by and looks at Shaky Noodle* Hai... (Hi...) Shaky Noodle: Oh....my... *stares at her and drools* Fearless Tornado: Dude, Dude, DUDE! Super Hawk: Huh, and to think he Dangerous Wolf was his girlfriend. Fearless Tornado: DUUDE!!! Another Japanese Teen: *walks by and looks at Fearless Tornado* Soko ni kon'ichiwa... (Hi there...) Fearless: M-maybe I can get used to this....*faints* Rough Fang: Well they are out of it. Super Hawk: I don't see how these two are in love with girls, it's always girls girls girls GIRLS! Rough Fang: That's probably why their looking for close relationship. Super Hawk: Why aren't you attracted? Rough Fang: I only like girls in my region Super Hawk. Super Hawk: Fi- *gasps* JAPANESE ICE CREAM! Hold this! *hands him the phone* Rough Fang: H-HEY! Super Hawk: Sorry Rough Fang! I like ice cream a lot! Rough Fang: Figures... Shaky Noodle: Hey Rough Fang! Rough Fang: What? Shaky Noodle: While you two were talking about relationship, I got the girls' number! She said she'd call me every Friday! Fearless Tornado: So did I! Rough Fang: You do realize you just cheated on DW right? Your kinda selfish. Shaky Noodle: Eh, I'm already planning to break up with her 2 months from now. Shaky Noodle: *looks at Super Hawk* ....... Fearless Tornado: *looks at Super Hawk too* Rough Fang: Why are you looking at her? Fearless Tornado: Do you think she might get a Japanese boyfriend? Shaky Noodle: There's a very high chance she would. Rough Fang: Have Japanese men even fall in love with American woman? Shaky Noodle: Dunno. Rough Fang: I don't think she- Japanese Teen: Fuanteina men! (Shaky Noodle!) Shaky Noodle: Oops! Gotta go on my first date! You guys have fun in Japan! *leaves* Fearless Rock: Aaaaaand i'm also out. *leaves* Super Hawk: Ba-...Um, what happened? Rough Fang: Shaky Noodle and Fearless Tornado are on a date with Japanese girls. Super Hawk: I'd like to see the stars in Japan....at night time. Rough Fang: Great...more Japan. '''8 HOURS LAAATER.' Super Hawk: I think it's time to go the United Kingdom...Japan is a bit too traditional. Shaky Noodle: Back! Rough Fang: How was it? Shaky Noodle: I kissed her for the first time, so did FT. Rough Fang: You, are, a two-timer. Shaky Noodle: I told you we'll break up very shortly. Super Hawk: Well it's time to go to New England. I herd their Prime Minister is fighting our President. Shaky Noodle: Thaaat can't be good... Fearless Rock: BACK! What happened? Rough Fang: ....New England happened. Japanese Teen: Anata ni fiaresu tatsumaki ga daisuki! (Love you Fearless Tornado!) Another Japanese Teen: Anata mo yure men! (You too Shaky Noodle!) Shaky Noodle: *sighs* That was lovely, wasn't it? Fearless Tornado: Sure was... ''Trip 2: United Kingdom!'' With colours... Super Hawk: Ahhhh.....New England, one of my ancestors' birthplaces. Shaky Noodle: I wonder why they always add "ou" in words like uh...colors? Super Hawk: That's because during in 1971, they decided to change the language a little bit since they were too much like the United States. Shaky Noodle: How do you know a lot about this? Super Hawk: 1, my ancestors were in the army, 2, I study a lot of Britian, and 3, i'm a very smart person. Fearless Rock: Hm, I see there is a university here... Rough Fang: WOAH!!! Free redcoat suits! Shaky Noodle: Signapore is held by Britian sometime in the early days right? Super Hawk: Precisley. That's why me and RF are obssessed with Britain. Fearless Tornado: What about the Prime Minister and the President? President: UNITED KINGDOM! I DEMAND YOU GIVE UP TO THE UNITED STATES, YOU DO NOT OWN OUR ARMY MEN. Shaky Noodle: WHAT THE!? Wasn't this settled a very long time ago!? Super Hawk: There still arguing about who gets army men. Prime Minister: I WILL DECLARE WAR TODAY, YOU BETTER BE READY!!!! *launches missile* Fearless Tornado: WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!!! Rough Fang: I'm- Missile: *Targets at Rough Fang* Rough Fang: Cheese? Dangerous Noodle: Hi! Would you like to- Rough Fang: MOVE! *pushes him* Dangerous Noodle: OOF! *falls on ground* Rough Fang: AGGHHHH!!!!! Missile: *destroys Rough Fang* Shaky Noodle: ROUGH FANG!!!! NO!!!!! Super Hawk: NOOO!!! Dangerous Noodle: He, he saves my life... Shaky Noodle: COME ON! IT'S TIME TO GO TO AFRICA! Super Hawk: But we can't- Shaky Noodle: I'll think of a way. ''Trip 3: Afrika-avontoor!'' (Trip 3: Africa Adventure!) Shaky Noodle: They say with this holy stone, it can revive any human being/animal according to ancient Africa times. Super Hawk: Well I suppose you'd hurry up, his body is kinda making my arms weiry. Shaky Noodle: Alright- Dangerous Noodle: WAIT! *huffs a lot* Shaky Noodle: Who are you? Dangerous Noodle: *continues huffing* I....my....name...is Dangerous Noodle....I'm a fashion designer half timelord who lives in Poptropica... Super Hawk: Hm, are sure your not a regular citizen? Dangerous Noodle: Certainly...I have the power to travel through time and turn my clothes into poweful glowing clothes. Super Hawk: Proove it. Dangerous Noodle: Challenge accepted...*transports in 1775* Both of them: *have a shocked face* Dangerous Noodle: *transports back* I've brought George Washington! George Washington: Hmm...You two look so much like Dangerous Hawk and Blue Noodle....are we still in the same place? I should certainly be in the war now. Dangerous Noodle and George Washington: *transports him back to 177* Both of them: *still have a shocked face* Dangerous Noodle: *transports back* Now for fashion design..*clothes transform into a race car driver clothes* Dangerous Noodle: Told you I could. *clothes transforms into regular clothes* Shaky Noodle: Hm...and where did you gain this power, or your "origin" the first time? Dangerous Noodle: I was born with this when my father mutated me with these 2 special powers before birth. Super Hawk: Interesting...now why are you here with us? Dangerous Noodle: Because, I think i'd like to join a group of cool people who also have awesome powers. Shaky Noodle: Well, i'll think about it, in the mean time.....Challenged power with the sun lord of Africa, call upon your life and death powers upon this human being, and form your light and life powrs ONTO ROUGH FANG!!! Stone: *cures Rough Fang* Rough Fang: Wha....what happened?.. Fearless Tornado: WHERE WERE YOU GUYS!?!? Super Hawk: The correct answer is, where were you. Fearless Tornado: I WAS BEING EATEN BY A PACK OF BEARS!!! Super Hawk: Heh, that's not our problem. *smiles* Fearless Tornado: *face turns red* WHY YOU LITTLE...RAAAHHH!!! *jumps on Super Hawk* Super Hawk: HEY GET OFFA- Dangerous Noodle: What's up with them? Shaky Noodle: Usually Fearless Tornado hates it when people act like they don't even care. Rough Fang: Like her for example? Shaky Noodle: She's smart. She knows how to act to people... Fearless Tornado: YAH! *punches her* Super Hawk: *takes it* Don't you DARE punch a girl! *kicks Fearless Tornado* Fearless Tornado: Exuse me? I can do it when I want! WIND PUNCH!! *wind punches Super Hawk* Super Hawk: OOF! *punches and kicks Fearless Tornado 2 times* I forgot you still had that ability, when he came in those chambers... Fearless Tornado: *falls on ground* Ngh!.... Super Hawk: Now for the finishing move...ELETRICAL FORCE FIELD! Fearless Tornado: *gets held in force field* HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Super Hawk: While your in this shield, I can enhance the power of the shield. Which crushes your body brutally, if it reaches 10... Fearless Tornado: Ugghh..... Super Hawk: STARTING WITH 1! FORCE FIELD TIMES O- Shaky Noodle: STOP! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!!! Super Hawk: .... 24 minutes later... Shaky Noodle: We came here to explore Africa, NOT TEAR OUR BODIES APART!!! Super Hawk: Whatever... Rough Fang: Anyway...I heard that the African villagers are very peaceful. And there's also bees that sting stheir butts! Super Hawk: B-Bees!?....Oh no.... Shaky Noodle: What's wrong? Their just bees. Super Hawl: I'm alergic... Rough Fang: That kills it. Binary Bard: AND THIS KILLS YOU! ELECTRICAL FORCE FIELD! All of them: *held in sheild* Super Hawk: How did you steal my move!? Binary Bard: Hm, it seems as if your very smart my dear...I have this move because I ALSO have this power!!! African Villager: O nee! Dit is Binary Bard! (Oh no! It is Binary Bard) African Master: KRY UIT MY DROP! (GET OUT OF MY VILLAGE!) Binary Bard: Oh, i'm sorry...I'LL LEVEL THIS PLACE!!! African Village: AHHHH!!! Binary Bard: But before that...I'll keep you helded...MUAHAHAH!!!!! ''Trip 4: Binary Base'', ...not really a trip... Category:Blog posts